civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Covert Operations (CivBE)
Covert Agents Covert Agents are necessary to perform covert operations. Agents have three levels: * Recruit * Agent * Secret Agent It takes ? operations for a Covert Agent to level up. Some quantities depend on agent level and are denoted by Recruit/Agent/Secret Agent. Covert Agents can be gained by the following: * The Spy Agency enables Covert Operation and starts with 3 Covert Agents. * The Information Warfare Virtue grants 1 Covert Agent. * Reaching 8 Tier 2 Virtues grants 1 Covert Agent. * The covert operations quest chain grants 2 (?) Covert Agents. * The , , and building quests have options to grant 1 Covert Agent each. To perform operations in a city, a Covert Agent must first travel there. This takes 4 turns. If a Covert Agent is killed during an operation, they will be replaced by a recruit after 5 turns. Each city has an Intrigue value ranging from 0 to 100. Every 20 points represents an Intrigue Level, which determines which operations may be performed in that city. Successful operations in a city increase Intrigue. Intrigue can be decreased by the following: * Assigning a Covert Agent to one of your own cities will perform Counterintelligence, reducing Intrigue by 1/2/4 points per turn. * (other) Operations Duration Each operation takes a base number of turns depending on the type. Agents take one turn less to complete operations, and Secret Agents two turns less. Outcomes An operation can be either successful or unsuccessful (difficulty), and the agent may be unidentified, identified, or killed (risk) during the operation. Difficulty Difficulty is measured in percent chance to fail and is computed as follows: * Each operation type has a base difficulty. * Each rank of the attacking agent reduces the difficulty by 5%. * If a defending agent is present, the difficulty is increased by 5%, plus 5% for each rank of the defending agent. * If Operations Reconnaissance is selected as the National Security Project, each agent at HQ reduces difficulty by 1%. * The difficulty cannot be below 10% nor above 90%. Risk Risk is measured in percent chance for an agent performing an operation to be discovered and is computed as follows: * The base risk is equal to the base difficulty for the operation . * Each rank of the attacking agent reduces risk by 7%. * Each rank of a defending agent (if any) increases risk by 10%. * If Operations Support is selected as the National Security Project, each agent at HQ reduces risk by 1%. * Other agents in the city increase risk by ? * Risk cannot be below 10% or above 90%. If there is a defending agent in the city and the attacking agent is discovered: * 1/3 of the time, the attacking agent will be identified and killed. * 1/3 of the time, the attacking agent will be identified (but not killed). * 1/3 of the time, the attacking agent will be detected (but not identified). If there is no defending agent, the attacking agent can be detected but not identified or killed. List of operations Details Siphon The amount gained is 5/10/15 plus 1/2/3 per turn since the beginning of the game. Despite the name of the operation, the defender does not lose any . Steal The amount gained is 15%/20%/25% of the attacker's current research, or 1/2/2.5 turns of the attacker's if nothing is being researched. Unconfirmed: The first case may be buggy causing the second case to always fire. Despite the name of the operation, the defender does not lose any . Steal Technology The chance for a technology to be selected is weighted as follows: * The base weight is equal to the technology's cost. * If the technology would take more turns to research than the operation, then the weight is halved. Otherwise it is doubled. * If the defending player has a dominant Affinity and the tech has the same Affinity, the weight is multiplied by 1.5. Note that the defending player does not have to have researched the tech for the attacker to gain it (?) National Security Project Any Covert Agents not assigned to a city will be at Headquarters. You may choose a single National Security Project which these Covert Agents will contribute to: *'Homeland Security' : +1% city strength and +1% city hit points for each Agent at Headquarters. *'Research and Development' : +1% for Wonders for each Agent at Headquarters. *'Propaganda' : +2% for each Agent at Headquarters. *'Operations Support' : Lowers the risk to Covert Agents doing Operations for each Agent at Headquarters. *'Operations Reconnaissance': Increases the chances of Operation success for each Agent at Headquarters. Video category: Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Game concepts (CivBE)